Skipping Stones
by Cheska-chan
Summary: Daydreaming does gets you places.  And it gets you tied between trouble and the love of your life. I'm not good with summaries.SasuXSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto **

**This is my first entry so please don't be shy to leave any comments or suggestions for me!**

**Authors: Chesca-chan & asain-rice123**

**Skipping Stones**

A soft wind whooshed all the sakura petals of a tree until the branches were bare. Each step Sakura took left a memory on the dirty road separating each gigantic house of a neighborhood so massive. It was true that daydreaming can get you lost since Sakura was left clueless of her ware-abouts until she snapped out of it. It was getting dark and she panicked. Sakura was lost. And she didn't know what to do. "Mom was right. Daydreaming does get you places." She thought.

Ever since she had seen that _cutie _by the river skipping stones, she couldn't take her mind off him. If only she could treasure that moment longer if he hadn't turned around and probably thought she was a stalker. "Ahh, those dark, onyx eyes. His pale perfect skin, and that blue-tinted, ebony hair. Hunk!" Sakura began to daydream again, but this time it had lead her to more trouble than before.

"Hey babe. What's a girl like you walking alone at this hour?" She saw a figure, looking like 3 guys standing next to each other. It was too dark to see their faces but she just knew one was smirking, and she definitely knew they were getting closer.

Sakura felt a hand grasp her wrist with a tight grip. "Damn, this guy's strong, I don't know how hard I would have to fight with these guys. Thank goodness mom signed me up for summer martial arts." She thought.

"Let go! I'm a black belt!" She lied as she tried to fight back.

"Yeah, sure you are. Deidara, grab her other arm, and Kisame stay as you are. I've got to take a look." Sakura sensed he might've been the leader of the trio.

"Ah! Perverts!" She thought right before she screamed out "Don't touch me!! I swear, if you lay a single finger on me I'll-"

"You'll what? Cry to your mommy?" He chuckled.

Now she felt two rough hand on her shoulders, slowly sliding to where her zipper had been…. just above her chest. Sakura couldn't handle it anymore. She didn't know anything else to do but let out another scream.

"Damn woman! How long does it take for you to realize screaming won't do any good? Now hold still."

Sakura's heart beat faster and faster until sweat and tears rolled down her face and forehead. A hand reached for the zipper and slowly unzipped it (for dramatic affect).

The zipper opened more and more……but interrupted by a sound in the bushes.

"Damn, more perverts?" she thought. But this time she was wrong. She knew this figure. That tall, muscular body had been on her mind all this time and she wasn't mistaken that it was _him_.

"Ahh, the trio. What are you to think to harass a girl like her at this time of the night?"

"Ah, I see it's you Sasuke.. Harass? We were just having a little fun."

"I'm telling you go away!"

"Oh, I'm so scared. It's the evil Sasuke! What are you going to do about it?"

"Heh, this"

**Thanks for reading and please read the second chapter! Don't forget to leave reviews!D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**This is my first entry so please don't be shy to leave any comments or suggestions for me!**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura's heart beat faster and faster until sweat and tears rolled down her face and forehead. A hand reached for the zipper and slowly unzipped it (for dramatic affect).

The zipper opened more and more……but interrupted by a sound in the bushes.

"Damn, more perverts?" she thought. But this time she was wrong. She knew this figure. That tall, muscular body had been on her mind all this time and she wasn't mistaken that it was _him_.

"Ahh, the trio. What are you to think to harass a girl like her at this time of the night?"

"Ah, I see it's you Sasuke.. Harass? We were just having a little fun."

"I'm telling you go away!"

"Oh, I'm so scared. It's the evil Sasuke! What are you going to do about it?"

"Heh, this" he suddenly punched him in the jaw and he fell on the ground.

He then turned around to Deidara and kicked him away from Sakura.

He was going to get Kisame but he already ran away and Deidara was running after him. "Cowards." he thought to himself.

Suddenly the leader stood up fast and was going to punch Sasuke back but Sasuke grabbed his hand and threw him.

Sakura was watching all of this happening and she was just frozen up.

"Had enough?" Sasuke said to the guy. "Ugh, wow, you gotten stronger Sasuke." He chuckled. "Has your brother been training you?"

"Leave…and don't you dare touch her again." Sasuke said coldly as he gave him a death glare. "Whatever, she's flat chested anyway." He then started to leave but then Sasuke told him. "Oh, and tell Itachi I said hi." He smirked and said "Don't worry, I will." He then left.

As this was happening, Sakura was thinking to herself "What the hell?! I'm not flat chested! That perv!" she was pissed off.

Sasuke then turned to her and saw she was sitting on the ground. He can tell that ot scared and that she was also pissed off. He then bent down and faced her he asked "Hey are you alright?"

"Um...yes….thank you." She couldn't believe that the guy she saw at the bridge who she had a crush on helped her and he was facing her real close. She couldn't help but blush. He was so good looking.

"No problem..What is your name by the way?"

"It's Sakura" she was still blushing.

"Sasuke" he said coolly" Hey since were in front of my house, do you want to come in?

"Okay sure!" she couldn't believe he was inviting her into his house. She was blushing uncontrollably that he noticed this and he just smirked.

Sasuke helped her get up and he led her to his house. When they got in, Sakura got surprised. It was huge!

"I'm going to get you a drink, just sit in the living room and make yourself confortable." Sasuke told her.

"okay" she sat down on the couch and looked around. The living room was cozy and there was a huge window with long velvet curtains. "I guess he's rich" she thought to herself.

Finally Sasuke came with drinks and he gave one to Sakura as he sat down beside her.

"So what were you doing out so late?" he asked her.

"Well, you see, I got lost and I didn't know were to go since this neighborhood is unfamiliar to me. Who were those guys anyways? How do you know them?"

"They're part of this gang called Akatsuki. They usually are in groups of three. My brother is part of that gang. They like to harass girls as you see what they tried to do to you and they just go to clubs and drink." Sasuke explained.

"Oh, I see." Suddenly, Sakura could feel Sasuke stare at her. She was getting nervous. "Is there anything on my face? Why is he staring at me?" she thought to herself. She decided to ask. " Um, why are you staring at me?"

Sasuke replied "You just look familiar. Oh yea, you were the one who was stalking me by the bridge."

"Crap, he did think I was stalking him. What should I do? He probably thinks I'm weird or something!" she thought to herself.

"I wasn't stalking you! I was just…um…. She got cut off when Sasuke said "Don't worry. Many girls do that a lot." He smirked. "You're not one of those fangirls are you?"

"Psh, hell no! I don't like those girls! I think they're freaking annoying!"

"Well good, then I started to take a liking to you." He smirked.

"Heh?!" Sakura couldn't believe it.

"Nah, just kidding. You know you're so gullible." He chuckled.

"Arh! Whatever!" Sakura folded her arms and turned away from him.

"Hey, It's getting dark. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I can walk home by myself."

"I thought you were lost." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I can try to find my house without your help!" she lied.

"Fine, just go walk out there in the dark. You know I think you might bump to those three guys again. And there might be other people like kidnappers, rapist, and other perverted people who would take girls like you who has that short skirt and that shirt which can be easily un-zippered…but I guess you'll be fine out there alone."

Sakura froze up and thought all about those things he mentioned.

"Um, you know what? I think I changed my mind. You should walk me home since you're going to be home alone and you might be lonely so.."

"Riiiight" he sighed. "Come on"

Sakura smiled as she walked out the door with him.

They were just silent while they were walking to Sakura's house which she finally found out which way to go until.. 

"Hey Sasuke."

"hn"

"What were you doing on the bridge alone?"

"skipping stones."

"no, not that. It looked like something was in your head."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I.."

"Because you what?" Sasuke then looked at her.

" It's nothing why can't you just tell me?"

He sighed. " Fine, since your so annoying and won't stop asking me.. I just felt lonely and I thought about the only friend I have."

"Who?"

"His name is Naruto. Other people are either just obsessed with me like those fangirls or jealous of me. Naruto is a dobe who is like a brother to me and also a dumbass unlike my brother Itachi."

"Oh, I see.. well I can be your friend" Sakura said as she smiled.

"Huh? Do you just want to be my friend cause you're one of those fangirls?"

"Ugh..how many times do I have to tell you! I'm not a fangirl! And no, it's because you saved me from those three perverted guys. That showed me that you care." She smiled brightly. "So, lets be friends!"

He sighed. " Sure."

By the time they were done talking, they were already at Sakura's house.

"Well, were here. Thanks for walking me home Sasuke-kun!"

"No problem"

"well goodnight! Bye!"

"Bye."

When Sakura was about to walk to the door, Sasuke suddenly grabbed her hand and before she knew it, her lips met his. Sakura was so surprised. Sasuke's hand was holding her hand while his other one was holding her head. Sakura returned the kiss and when they stopped to get some air, Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Maybe we can be more than friends."

**Thanks for reading and please read the third chapter!I'll update soon!& Don't forget to leave reviews!;D**

**Mwahahah! Love is in the air! . **


End file.
